Once upon A time
by Flame Shadow1
Summary: Van thinks on cheating, leaving, and returning home
1. Once Upon A Time

**Once Upon a Time**

**By Flame Shadow**

***I do not own Zoids.  If I did I can assure you the story would not be considered appropriate for younger children.  Hell it probably wouldn't be considered appropriate for most of the people reading this story.  So sit back and enjoy!***

Once upon a time……..isn't that how all good love stories begin.  So to tell a good love story, shouldn't you start with that phrase?  I mean wouldn't that beginning alone show that the story contains undivided love.  Isn't that what everyone enjoys to hear about?  If it is I probably shouldn't start my tale with it.  If using is shows a fairy tale love, then my tale should start with pain, or better yet an explanation.

            I'll admit that I loved him.  I'll even admit that he swore he loved me.  We were happy together.  For awhile we were like any other new couple.  We held kissed in public and we couldn't keep our hands off each other.  Both of us hated to be away from the other for more than a few hours.  We were truly in love.  

            But love wasn't enough.  The more we stayed together the farther apart we got.  He started working later and later each day, and I was left alone.  We fought more often too.  Fighting was becoming as normal as breathing.  Each fight got worse.  They usually ended with one of us leaving for hours, or even days at a time.  Then which ever one left would come home and for awhile things would be ok.

            Truth be told, even after all the fights, I still loved him.  He was everything to me and I refused to let that go.  I thought our love could survive anything.  But I was wrong.

            It was a simple day.  I had decided to come home early and surprise him.  I thought we could spend some time alone together.  As I entered our house I called out his name, but no one answered.  I thought that he might still be at work, so I decided to go and make a nice dinner for us.  I was half way to the stove, when I heard a muffled moan.  It was coming from the bedroom.  As I got closer to the door I heard moans again and again and again.  Without my hearts permission, I opened the door and stood shocked at what I found.

            My boyfriend fucking a different person on OUR bed.  The same bed that he had taken my virginity on.  The bed where I had confessed my very soul to him after we would make love.

            It wasn't until I saw the face of my boyfriend's new fuck that I let out a gasp.  It was Thomas.  Thomas my friend, my comrade in arms.  I couldn't believe what I saw.

            I must have gasped louder that I had thought, because Irvine and Thomas both turned to stair at me.  Their faces showed pure shock.  They looked at each other before turning their gaze back at me.  Irvine tried to speak, but I raised my hand to stop him.

"Don't!" I said, holding back my tears, "Don't try to tell me that this is all a mistake, cause you know, as well as I do that's bull shit." I lowered my head and mustered up enough courage to speak once more, "I hope you two are happy with each other, cause I am leaving.  Don't follow me, don't stop me, and don't ever come near me again.  As far as I am concerned you are both out of my life for good!"  

            With that said I left.  In the back round I heard them call out to me, but I refused to stop.  I ran out to Zeck and the Blade Liger and took off.  By this time I was crying, but I refused to go back and face those two timing bastards.  So I did the only thing I knew how to do.  I left.

            I can't say that I'm sorry about leaving.  I can't say that I regret my decision either.  However, I will admit that I am sorry it had to end.  I loved him and I thought he loved me. But as always I was wrong again.  If a person loves you they don't hurt you like he hurt me.

            So where does this leave me, you may ask.  Well, I travel.  I just travel from place to place, village to village.  When I need money I do odd jobs here and there, but I never get to comfortable.  Comfortable was what I was with Irvine, and that only caused me pain, which I think I have had enough of.

            One of these days, when my heart has finally healed, I'll go home to the Wind Colony.  One of these days I'll face Irvine and Thomas without bursting into tears.  One of these days I'll find happiness again.  Until that time, I'll just think on _Once Upon a Time, cause right now I could use a good love story._


	2. Better Days

**Chapter 2 of 'Once Upon A Time'**

**Better Days**

**By Flame Shadow**

***I don't own Zoids.  I never have and I never will!  At that a bitch!!!! So read the story and enjoy!  Reviews are more than welcome.  See You On The Battle Field!***

The heart is a very complicated.  It can love or hate simultaneously.  The emotions it send through the body can overwhelm even the best of men.  With all it is capable of doing, you would think it indestructible.  Unfortunately that is not the case.  Every now and then something happens that can break it in two.  The pain is so intense you feel like you want to die.

If you are a coward, you will give into the temptation and end it all.  Or you can decide to live through the pain.  You can continue to exist and slowly you over come it.  Things change about you though.  You can never return fully to what and who you originally were.  Part of you becomes hard and unfeeling.  Your eyes, which were once filled with joy and hope, turn so dark that you no longer show emotion.  Most people you knew wouldn't recognize you.

I figure that is how I must seem now.  My heart has finally healed and now I deal with the consequences.  It's been four years since I walked out on my former lover and his toy.  In those years I simply traveled.  Went from here to there just enjoying the view.  I worked when I needed money and I made sure to keep in contact with certain people.  Every now and then I dropped them a call or a letter just to let them know that I was still alive.

For the most part I have kept to myself.  The only other company I had the whole time was Zeek.  He stayed loyal to me through it all.  During the nights when I couldn't stop from crying he took care of me.  He knows more about me than any other person I suppose.  The things we have gone through together have only strengthened our bond.  

Of course I still have the Blade Liger!  I would never have dreamed of ditching that zoid.  The only difference now is that I had it painted black about three and half years ago.  It looks sorta sharp if you ask me.  You might think I did it for a new look but that is only half the truth.  I mostly did it so no one would be able to find me.  At the time I was not ready to be found.

That is not the case any more.  I have decided after four years of traveling it is time to go home.  I am a little nervous at what I will find.  I'm not even sure if there is a place for me any more.  I have been gone for so long, and I still haven't told any one why I left.  Part of me thinks that I will not be welcome.  The other part of me thinks that I am a fool for thinking such thoughts.  They are my family and friends.  They will forgive me.  They always do.

It is time to face the reality I have been running from for so long.  I have major explaining to do, so I better get on my way.  I point the Liger in the right direction and take off.  Looking out ahead of me all I can hope for is better days.

***I am not sure when the next chapter will be up.  I am having some family problems right now, so I busy dealing with that.  I hope you can be patient with me.  I will get it up as soon as I have time.  Thanks for your understanding.  SEE YAH!***


	3. Some last minute thinking

A shiver passed through my body as the cold night wind blew.  I shifted towards the fire and tried to sleep.  I had been tossing and turning for about an hour now and for the life of me I could not get to sleep.  Zeek, to my dismay, was having much better luck.  He was sound a sleep, snoring very loudly.  I figure at least one of us sleeping was a good thing.  I was just pissed that the one couldn't have been me.

I sigh, giving up, and laid on my back to look at the stars.  Looking up at them I realized that it had been a long time since I remembered their beauty.  I'm not sure the last time I did this, but I don't remember the last time I felt or did a lot of things so it really doesn't matter.  They brought a kind of peace that can't be found any where else.  Maybe that it why I am fascinated with them.  

Or it could just be that no matter where you travel if the night is clear you can always see stars.  My dad used to tell me that when he was away on missions he always found himself looking at the stars.  Like father like son I guess.  

Sometimes I wish I could go back to the way things used to be before my dad died.  Life was easier then.  My dad could solve any problem for me.  He was so strong.  That is what I remember most about him.  His strength.  Sometimes I thought he was invincible.  In truth I wish he had been.  

But that is the past.  The past is full of wishes, wants, and regrets.  I know that first hand.  I have regrets about a lot of thing, but thinking about them is pointless.  You can't change them so you have to deal with them the best that you can.  

That is what I have been doing for four years.  Getting over and dealing with the past.  It hasn't been fun but it was necessary.  However, at times I did enjoy myself.  I have met some interesting people along the way.  Half of them helped me heal more than they will ever know.  And the rest of them gave me a dose of reality that I sorely needed.  For awhile, I didn't think that I would go back home at all, but an acquaintance named Mrs. McBride rid me of that idea very fast.  She said that she would beat the stuffing out of me if she found out that I never went back.  The scary thing is that knowing her, she would.

I am almost home.  I will be there in about two days if the Zeek and the Liger stay at the speed that they have been doing.  It seems like they want to return home just as much as I do.  I think they miss everyone.  Not that I blame them.  I miss Fiona, Moonbay, Karl, Dr. D, Maria, and Rudolph too.  They were good friends and it took all my will power to leave them.   Still I think that they will understand why I left them and the guardian force.  I have a feeling that if they had been in my position they would have done the same.  Staying with people who hurt you while you are trying to heal is too hard.  

I wonder how they are all doing.  Are they married, do they have kids.  Is Moonbay still a transporter?  Did Fiona get all of her memory back?  Is Rudolph's empire doing well?  Are Dr. D and Karl still working with the military?  I have missed so much, but I can't wait to hear all of their tales.  I am sure they are interesting.

I yawn.  It seems that sleep has finally decided to grace me with its presence.  I should get too sleep.  I have a long day tomorrow.  The past and the future will just have to wait until morning.  I will think more about them tomorrow.  For now I will just dream.  

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

***I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Next Chapter Van goes home.  It might take me awhile to get it up because my computer has been acting up on me.  I will get it up as soon as possible.  Flames are welcomed!  Ideas are welcomed too!  Until next time.  READY FIGHT!***


End file.
